Kingdom Hearts: Survivor
by Mitsumi
Summary: KH version of survivor! Me ish not so good with summaries so just read it, PLZ? points Click the title!
1. Default Chapter

I'm new at writing fanfics so be nice and review your thoughts about it ^^  
  
Kingdom Hearts Survivor (episode 1)  
  
(Warning: This is random^__^)  
  
(begins by showing everyone's picture and name)  
  
Sephiroth- *changes his hair to a high ponytail* There!! *plays the survivor theme song*  
  
Leon[the host]- Welcome to KH: Survivor, today we have our two teams. Selphie and Riku's team.  
  
(the two team's clap)  
  
Leon: ALL RIGHT ALREADY!!  
  
(Everyone becomes quiet)  
  
Leon- Selphie's team is made up of Kairi, Rikku, Yuffie, and Aerith. Riku's team is Sora, Tidus, Wakka, and Cloud.  
  
Leon- Today for their first challenge they have to walk over this plank *points* and under the plank is a lake with   
  
alligators.  
  
Sephie- *plays the other theme song in a low ponytail*  
  
Leon - WHY THE HECK ARE YOU CHANGING YOUR HAIR FOR! GOSH! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE YOUR   
  
HAIR! AND HOW COME YOU GET TO PLAY THE THEME SONG! ALL YOU DO IS CHANGE YOUR HAIR! *huffs and puffs*  
  
Ok! Back to the show *looks at the camera and smiles*   
  
Everyone- *stares at him* Sora: He sure has some problems.......  
  
Leon-*camera hits him in the head* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT! GET THAT OUT MY FACE!   
  
*pushes camera man down*  
  
Camera Man: *dies*  
  
Leon: uh.......oops O.O;; I think we need a new cameraman...........   
  
Sephiroth: *appears* *changes his hair into a low bun* Until we meet again, goodnight! *plays theme song*  
  
Leon: YOU STOLE MY LINE, YOUR NOT THE HOST!!! *chases Sephie* Your going to.....DIE!!  
  
(Camera Man zooms out and falls off a cliff)   
  
.........................................................................................................................................................................  
  
To Be Continued...................................................................................  
  
Will Leon change places with Sephiroth. Will Riku and Rikku's team make it across the plank or get eaten.^-^   
  
$eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you next time!! Oh and remember to review if ya like it! Plz?*does puppy dog eyes* 


	2. chapter two

Here is the second chapter...............Enjoyz^____^  
  
Kingdom Hearts Survivor (episode 2)  
  
Sephiroth- *plays the theme song in a side ponytail*  
  
Leon- THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOUR GOING TO CHANGE YOUR HAIR THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE SHOW!   
  
GOT THAT! *turns red from all the screaming*  
  
Leon- Hi my friends, and welcome to KH: Survivor! As you guys remember our two teams, Riku and Selphie were   
  
just about to go across a plank that was located over an alligator infested lake. Unfortunately we are not able to   
  
show you the outcome because it is not suitable for little kids! So I will just tell you everyone made it safely^__^  
  
Rikku- *sings KH theme song* I love this show! Hi Mom!! *wavez at camera*  
  
Kairi- Hello parents!!  
  
Wakka- *looks crossed-eyed* I wanna give a shout out to my mom and da-*gets hit by camera*  
  
*camera zooms to Selphie's head*  
  
Selphie- What ya'll want?  
  
Camera Man- Nothing.......  
  
Sephiroth- *plays the other theme song in a bun* I wonder if I look nice? *runs off to find a mirror*  
  
Leon- Grrr...What the hell are you doing?! You-  
  
*camera zooms in on Leon*  
  
Leon- It's time to go already, See you later my friends! *waves at camera*  
  
Director- You forgot your line!  
  
Leon- Oh....Let's vote!  
  
*Leon walks over to a bucket*  
  
Leon: Let me count the votes* sounds serious*   
  
Leon: *reads votes aloud*  
  
Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, with 9 votes, the tribe has spoken, Yuffie it's  
  
time to go, bring your candle.........  
  
Yuffie: *looks clueless* I have to go?!   
  
Leon: Yes you do.  
  
Yuffie: But I didn't do anything yet! *pouts*  
  
Leon: Take her away......  
  
(Two men come and drag Yuffie away)  
  
Yuffie- *gets dragged* Goodbye everyone!  
  
Sephiroth: *plays another theme song in two ponytails*  
  
Leon- Goodnight! *camera zooms out*   
  
*says in a fustrated tone* I'm going to KILL YOU!! *starts choking Sephiroth* Cut the cameras off!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...................................  
  
I hoped you guys liked it! If ya like it review and if ya hate it still review. I like ALL!! 


	3. chapter three

Kingdom Hearts Survivor (episode 3)  
  
On the Randomnary Island (this is the island the teams are staying on)  
  
Sora: I'M HUNGRY!!! *holds his stomach*  
  
Kairi: Shut up! *punches Sora in the eye*  
  
Selphie:*flashback* ~When she was a small girl~  
  
Selphie: Tidus count up to ten.  
  
Tidus: OK!! *starts counting* Six, eight, twelve, one, five, two, seven, eleven, three.....TEN!  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Selphie: *stares into space and starts laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Riku: Well I'm going to get some firewood.  
  
Kairi: Good idea Riku!  
  
Rikku: Riku O.o;;......Why are you in your socks and boxers.  
  
Riku: Because............well........I'm hot and sexy......duh! ^___^ I have to show off some skin! *poses*  
  
Rikku: OKKKKK! Got ya! ^^;;  
  
Tidus: Wakka, do you think I look hot to be on like television because you are like buffed and I'm not, and Riku is like buffed and even Sora   
  
looks buff!  
  
Wakka: o.O; Oh....uh....YEAH!  
  
Tidus: Thanks friend your the best.*tries to hug Wakka*  
  
Wakka: *runs away* I'll be right back.  
  
Continuing with the host, cameraman and Sephie!  
  
Leon: Well, Welcome again Friends!  
  
Sephiroth: *plays the theme song in two curly ponytails*  
  
Leon: *breathes in and out then smiles at the camera*  
  
Camera Man: *zooms to Leon*  
  
Leon: Didn't I tell you........TO GET THAT OUT MY FACE!! WHAT THE HE- *gets cut off because the camera man hits him on the head by accident*  
  
Camera Man: We need a new host....how about me?!  
  
Leon: OH NO WE DON'T! WE GOT ONE RIGHT HERE, AND GUESS WHO IT IS.....ITS ME OK! *starts choking the camera man*  
  
Leon: *looks up* Goodbye my friends!! *continues choking the cameraman*  
  
~Continuing on Randomnary Island~  
  
Riku: Makes a fire by the ocean* YEAH!! *wave comes and wipes it out* NOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Riku: *makes another one that gets wiped out* What the?!   
  
Cloud: *walks over to Riku* Why won't you move from the ocean?  
  
Riku: THANKS CLOUD!  
  
Selphie: *sits in a corner eating potato chips*  
  
Kairi: Selphie has food!! Let's get her!  
  
*Sephiroth appears*  
  
Selphie: WOW!  
  
Sephiroth: *steals the bag* Bye! *disappears*  
  
Leon: Give me that! *grabs potato chips from Sephie and starts eating biting one of his fingers* Oww..my finger! *licks his finger and   
  
continues to eat*  
  
Sephie: PIG!  
  
Leon: *starts choking Sephie* I'll kill you, AGAIN! *realizes the camera man is still there* What are you doing here?  
  
Camera Man: The show isn't finished!  
  
Leon: Oh......I'm going to kill you too if you don't cut those camera's off!  
  
Camera Man: Ok! *zooms out*  
  
Leon: Goodbye again!! *smiles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. chapter four

Here is chappie four!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kingdom Hearts Survivor (episode 4)   
  
Leon: Continuing from yesterday my friends!! *looks in the wrong direction*   
  
Sephiroth: *plays the theme song in a messed-up bun*   
  
Leon: I'M GOING TO CHOKE YOU AGAIN! *spits as he talk*   
  
Camera Man: You like....choked Sephie yesterday.   
  
Leon: Isn't it obvious *spits on the camera*   
  
Camera Man: *wipes off the spit and continues taping*   
  
Leon: Why are you cleaning the camera for, are you trying to say I spit on the camera.   
  
Camera Man: uh....yeah   
  
~Continuing on the Randomnary Island~   
  
Aerith: I didn't think it was sooo cold outside. *puts on a sweater*   
  
Sora: It's not that cold outside, it's actually hot.   
  
Aerith: Yeah! Your right!   
  
Selphie: HI GUYSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!   
  
Riku: Would you SHUT UP!!   
  
Selphie: Ok.....*mumbles: Fine you son of a gun.*   
  
Riku: I heard that.....IT'S ON!   
  
Selphie: BRING IT ON!   
  
*thunder comes and shocks Tidus*   
  
Tidus: *blinks and passes out*   
  
Wakka: You ok, Ya?!   
  
Tidus: Yes....No, just help me up.   
  
*thunder comes and shocks poor Tidus again*   
  
Rikku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!   
  
Riku: Why are you screaming for?!!   
  
Rikku: I don't like thunder.   
  
Sora: OH!   
  
Riku: You eavesdropper! *starts choking Sora*   
  
Kairi: Don't choke him Riku!   
  
Riku: Why? You like him! O_O   
  
Kairi: Not really!   
  
~Continuing with Sephie x Leon x the camera man~   
  
Leon: Hello. Today our two teams have to jump rope over the same plank from before and if they die, they just die ok?   
  
Sephiroth: *looks puzzled*   
  
Leon: WHY ARE YOU SO PUZZLED FOR?!   
  
Sephiroth: I don't know ?__ ?   
  
~Continuing on the Randomnary Island~   
  
Riku: *looks like a crazed maniac* That's what you get for eavesdropping!   
  
Shika (a random person from the island) You naughty little boy, now I must call your mommy.*reaches into her bag and gets knocked with the   
  
camera*   
  
Riku: O.O;;   
  
Shika: *dies*   
  
~Continuing with Sephie and the rest of them~   
  
Leon: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! ONLY I CAN CHOKE PEOPLE, NOT YOU RIKU!   
  
Leon: *starts choking Riku* Until we meet again, goodnight!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
What do you think of it? Have any ideas to make it better ^_____^ 


End file.
